The Game
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: How hard could this be? This game! One shot or could accompany Slytherin Hopeful. Rated to be safe.


_'So how hard could it be?'_

He watched her from behind the stacks.

Pretty.

Nice curves.

Red curls.

Delicate mouth.

Long eye lashes.

An absolute dream.

_'So how difficult, could it be?'_

_'It would be, wouldn't it?'_

She was the prettiest thing around.

Smart.

Athletic.

Incredible fast on a broom.

Hard to keep up with.

She loathed him.

For obvious reasons.

Of course.

_'But he had his secret weapon!'_

The smirk.

He already established, the fact, that it had it's affect on her.

_'Oh, yeah'_, it affected her all right.

He had seen her.

Reacting to 'the smirk'.

She thought he hadn't noticed.

Of course he had.

Of course.

As a Slytherin he would.

Of course.

A Malfoy.

Of course.

A Malfoy would know.

And more so if his name was Scorpius.

So back to the witch behind the table.

In the library.

'_Red'._

Another word she would be tempted to react to. No not tempted,_'aroused'._..

He had to stop this.

It made him hard.

So hard he needed her to relieve it.

No not just picturing her.

In his mind.

No!

In the flesh.

He stepped away from the stacks and moved him self so she could not see his pants.

She tilted her head and looked up from her book.

She needed to establish who was standing there, she felt his presence.

Who wouldn't?

For obvious reasons.

This boy had charisma.

You could just feel his presence without actually seeing him.

So him standing behind bookshelves did nothing in hiding him.

She was amused by the fact that he thought it would.

Hide him.

She did not let on.

Of course.

It was part of the game.

Of course.

The game they always played.

She arched her brow.

Licked her lips.

And lazily directed her attention back to her book.

Pretense.

Of course.

She smiled to her self, no snickered.

He smirked.

_'Ouch!'_

Hard to resist.

Of course.

_"Red!"_

He drawled.

_'Oh, Merlin'_, she groaned to herself.

Worse , still...

She got up from her chair and walked to the stacks in the back of the library.

Ever so lazily.

Her body tingled.

She felt his eyes.

Those mercury orbs.

Full of lust.

But only for her.

She knew, she had this affect on him.

Smoldering.

Hot.

Scorching.

Piercing.

Eyes...

She pretended to look at the rather large volumes of 'Hogwarts a mystery through the ages'.

She felt the book with her finger tip.

She moved her index finger along the spine, up and... down.

She felt hot.

She was turning her self on.

And feeling his eyes on her body.

Before she knew it he stood behind her.

_"Scorpius"_, she sighed.

_"Not here, please, you know I, cant"..._

Before she could speak, he touched her lips with his finger.

_"Shush"_ he whispered softly in her ear.

His breath caressing her ear lobe.

It was actually getting rather hot here.

She wasn't giving in.

No she wasn't.

His fingers pushed her curls aside.

Her curls were bouncy.

He liked to touch them.

Finger them.

Wrapping them around his fingers.

As he did.

Tugging them gently.

_"Red!"_

_"Mmmmhhmm"_

Did she just now moan?!

He blew some air into her neck.

Milky white.

Adorned with freckles.

He decided he would kiss them all, right here, right now...

He softly pressed his lips on her skin.

Kissing her freckles one by one...

Her scent was intoxicating.

He slowly moved his lips to her pulsating life line in her neck.

He kissed her even more vigorously.

She pushed her back into his groin.

No going back now.

She felt the bulge in his pants.

She smiled.

She had to enjoy his attention in her neck for a few more moments...

Before.

Yes, before she would shut him down.

As hard as it was for her.

She grind her back a bit more into his pants.

Eliciting a soft groan from his perfect lips.

His musk and mint scent sent her mind into oblivion.

He knew, it would.

She turned her head backwards and felt his mouth on her's.

His tongue slowly entering hers.

Slowly massaging her tongue.

Tantalizing slow.

She could not get enough.

Nearly forgetting.

Nearly.

He smirked against her lips.

Pulled back.

Gave her a peck on her cheek.

Walked away.

Again, a big smirk.

_"I told you I would be the first to end this"!_

_"Three points for team Malfoy!"_

_"Two points for team Weasley"!_

He cheered.

Whistled between his teeth and sauntered off.

Rose fumed, but walked behind him out of the library.

He waited for her in the corridor. Leaning against the wall.

Casually so it seemed.

Hands in his pockets.

Smirking and gloating.

He liked this game.

And by the looks on her wicked face.

So did she.

She stopped next to him.

Slowly leaning up to him.

Reached up to his ear and said,_"To bad loverboy!"_

She lift her skirt up, and showed him.

_"Fuck, Red!" " No knickers?!"_

_" I didn't look properly"!_

_"Nope you didn't!"_

She gushed and turned on her green lacquered high heels and swayed away.

He watched her walk away and heading towards their bed room.

3 - 3 .

**A/N; Please review. Should I put up more? With or without actual smut. Let me know. It would be much appreciated.**

**I'm on a roll here!**


End file.
